prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG28
is the 28th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, and also the 222nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Princess Crepe is found and she introduces herself as Coco's Fiance and threatens to refuse cooperation unless he sees through with it. In this time, tension rises between her and Milk. '' Summary Everyone is out enjoying the lake by Natts House. They haven't had any customers and by now, they're all worn out and warm. Karen comes by and offers everyone to join her at one of her villa and they rush off to get ready; unaware of the Palmin nearby. By the time they do, they realize they found the next Monarch: Princess Crepe. They notice Coco and Natts don't seem all that happy but say nothing of it. Meanwhile at Eternal, Bunbee was hot and complaining about the heat until he saw Isohgin and Yadokhan. They inform him of their plans to go fishing and state that they will return with the Rose Pact. Princess Crepe awakens and quickly embraces Coco, which angers Milk. She explains to them that she is his fiance; which angers not only Milk, but Nozomi. Coco is quick to claim she only missunderstood him however- causing her to start crying and ask if he forgot about their engagement. She tells them of her time with both Coco and Natts back at Palmier Kingdom, about how kind Coco was to her when they were younger- they even shared a fruit together. Everyone seems relieved at this point, believing it is an innocent story. But as it turns out, at the Crepe Kingdom sharing fruit is an engagement promise. So now Coco is engaged to her. Karen goes into law, saying both Kingdoms must be in agreement with this, and since Coco didn't know he doesn't need to marry her. This angers Crepe and she tells him that unless he marries her, the Crepe Kingdom refuses to accept him as the King. This shocks everyone, except for Natts, who escapes out of a mutual disliking for Crepe. He heads outside to spot a girl and her grandmother as they sit tiredly on the porch. He changes into his human form and gives them some water. They thank Natts and the girl spots the pretty jewelry and asks to come inside and look around. As she does, more people begin to show up and request water. Crepe tries convincing Coco that their marriage would be a good thing, because both of their cities can work together to restore everything. Suddenly Milk shouts at Crepe, telling her that the Cures have been working hard for her sake, as well as others. Her words have no effect on Crepe, who calls Milk annoying and remembers that she was once called a crybaby and selfish caretaker by someone. She also once yelled at royalty and threatened them- words that effectively alarm Milk. As they bicker, the Cures leave to tend to the Customers outside. Nozomi and Syrup ask Milk to lend them a hand and she changes into Kurumi before taking off. Before Nozomi leaves to join them again, she notices that Crepe has started to cry and asks if she is alright. Crepe mentions how much pain everyone felt when the Palmier Kingdom was destroyed, but now she sees them smiling and can't understand why that is. After the customers take off, the girls are approached by Isohgin and Yadokhan, who request the Rose Pact. They turn a crayfish they caught into a Hoshina and the girls transformed and fought the Hoshina. Isohgin and Yadokhan getting the Rose Pact, but Milky Rose fought them while Coco, Natts, and Syrup hide with the Rose Pact. Soon, Coco called out the Cure Fleurets for the Pretty Cures to use Rainbow Rose Explosion and defeat the Hoshina turning back into it's original form. Milky Rose attacked Isohgin and Yadokhan with Milky Rose Blizzard, but the Eternals dodge and retreated. Crepe witnesses this and thanks Pretty Cure for protecting Coco and Natts. This surprises them to see her suddenly being kind, and she explains that it was because she saw everyone bring back Coco and Natts smiles and realize why they must be there. She orders Syrup to grab drinks for everyone, as he is a courier- and reluctantly he does. She compliments Coco by saying he is reliable and brave, but because she believes they are still engaged, the Crepe-Palmier alliance should be safe once she marries him. Major Events *Komachi captures the Palmin revealing Princess Crepe. *The "engagement" between Coco and Princess Crepe is revealed. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Princess Crepe Villains *Isohgin *Yadokhan *Bunbee *Hoshina Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!